1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and the method whereby processing every area is enabled.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, for example as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/285,523 to selectively change an image processing method comprising an image compression method depending upon an element of an attribute area such as a character, a title, a table, a half-tone graphic form, a linear graphic form and a line and a frame line where an image existed, an operator specified any change manually using an editor.
Besides, an operation for manual specification to change an image processing method for every area of an attribute where an image existed was very troublesome to an operator.
As an operator had to perform an operation providing a specification every image even if the same specification was given for a large quantity of images, such processing was virtually impossible.
A method of discriminating an attribute also could be improved because a wrong judgement was sometimes made when an attribute was discriminated and not only attributes requiring discrimination effectively but all predetermined attributes were sometimes discriminated.